The scaling of semiconductor feature sizes according to Moore's Law has driven a need for improved material properties to achieve a desired integrated circuit performance. Some aspects of integrated circuit performance may be enhanced through the utilization of a dielectric material with a low dielectric constant for electrical isolation of metallization levels. The processing steps required to manufacture the various components of an integrated circuit can degrade the properties of the dielectric material, reducing yield. As such, efficient repair mechanisms are desired.